


Kenjutsu

by amorfic



Series: Harvest [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorfic/pseuds/amorfic
Summary: All she wanted to do was apologize.





	Kenjutsu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts).



> Rating: T (for themes)
> 
> Characters: Unohana “Yachiru” (“Kenpachi”) Retsu, Zaraki Kenpachi
> 
> Genre: General, hinted romance/pairing
> 
> Tags: angst, dreams, inner wish, atonement, twisted love
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters are property of Kubo Tite - I don’t own Bleach.

 The taste of blood danced on her lips, across her eyes, against her skin. The smell of iron seared the air. Laughter. Was that her? Her own laughter? Yes, she thought. She was happy here. She was able to slash, to thrust, to swing, to _cut_ ; she was able to be herself. It made her heart thump so loudly, she barely heard anything else.

 

She felt her lips press together as she stared ahead, felt them part without restraint. Again, her heart pounded. Was she smiling? She ducked another swing, kicked backwards and slashed forward. Her legs tucked in as she rolled.

 

Her blade was roaring, its song drenching her ears in a wash of tides. Together, she thought. They were screaming together. Laughing together. Fighting together. Her opponent did not know the meaning of retreat, and it evoked something she thought lost in her soul.

 

There had never been anyone else who wanted to kill, wanted to cut, wanted to hurt as much as she did. In all her long, dreadful years. Centuries. Or had it become millennia? The thought was painful, now that she understood there was something beyond the black.

 

Not a light at the end of the tunnel, but a stage on which she stood. _Come_ , her enemy screamed. _I will chase you forever_! If this was what joy felt like, then she would gladly trade the rest of eternity to feel this sensation. And then, in that moment, it hit her.

 

No. No. Nononononono. _NO_. It was cold. Oh. So cold. Too cold. Her heart started to slow. She was afraid. What would happen if this were to end? What if she killed her opponent? She swung wildly, her hesitant blade met by fierce opposition. The retaliating force nicked her cheek, barely even grazed the flesh as she charged again.

 

But it was that same fear that bred a new fear. She had been too lax. She had gotten distracted. The cold burned and she felt ashamed. Flames that tickled of anger cut at her as she saw how detached her opponent’s eyes slowly turned, drifted into… boredom. Disappointment.

 

Even though they enjoyed themselves, clearly she enjoyed herself more. And she hadn’t noticed. Her breath hitched. She screamed as a blade struck through her chest, her arm moving instinctively as she slashed upwards.

 

And at the end, as her foe laughed through the agony, the body fell, halted by the force of the blow. She felt herself lose control of her breathing. Was she hyperventilating? It couldn’t be. She stared at the fallen form, eyes blinking uncontrollably.

 

She was afraid.

 

Darkness greeted her eyes. That dream again. She woke in a cold sweat. It hurt, she thought absently as she rubbed her scar of pride.

 

When? When was he going to be ready? She sat up as she cried, her hands clutching the sheets in frustration, her screams muffled by her choking. When was he going to let her atone for her sin?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Thanks, cywscross, for inspiring me to do this and reread the last one or two hundred chapters of Bleach.


End file.
